A parabolic reflector is a device used to collect waves of energy including light waves, radio waves or sound waves. Waves of energy striking the surface of the parabolic reflector are reflected off of the surface of the reflector and focused on a focal point of the collector. The parabolic reflector can be used to concentrate waves to a single focal point which can be transmitted as a single beam transmitted parallel to the axis of the parabola. Parabolic collectors are currently used in solar collectors, radio wave collectors, lighting devices, radio telescopes and other applications where the collection of waves is of importance.
Currently, parabolic reflectors require a rigid support framework to hold the reflector in the shape of a parabola. Because of this rigid framework, parabolic reflectors are not very mobile and require extensive manpower and materials to install. Further, once installed, typical parabolic collectors are difficult to move. In addition, the support rigid framework increases the cost of using a typical parabolic collector due to the additional cost of material and manpower to assemble the reflector.
It would be beneficial to have an inexpensive mobile parabolic collector which will allow for a simplified assembly and better mobility.